Cardcaptor Sakura: A Different Version
by Sakura Yingfa Li
Summary: The classic CCS story but let's change some things and add some other minor details. There are 7 clans. They are 13 and starting 8th grade. Sakura releases the Clow Cards by accident. Let's begin Cardcaptor Sakura: A Different Version. Full Summary Inside
1. Prolouge

**Cardcaptor Sakura: A Different Version**

**Authoress: Sakura Yingfa Li**

**Summary:** The classic CCS story but let's change some things and add some other minor details. There are 7 clans, Reed, Li, Kinomoto, Amamyia, Chang, Kim, and Smith. Sakura is part of the Kinomoto Clan and heiress to the Amamyia Clan. Syaoran is the heir to the Li Clan as well as the Reed Clan. They are 13 and starting 8th grade. Sakura releases the Clow Cards by accident. Let's begin Cardcaptor Sakura: A Different Version.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yingfa: Tee hee. - This is a lovely story about Sakura and Syaoran with lots of twist. It still has the main plot as other like Sakura has to capture the cards. Syaoran falls in love with her, but there are also slight alterations like Kaho and Touya remain a couple. Yukito is a bodyguard. Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, and Naoko know about magic. The cards arrive in different order and alot of other stuff.

Syaoran: That was long, Yingfa.

Yingfa: I know, I know. Remember this is a different version of your favorite story. Read and Review. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keys

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Talking in Mind 

(Notes or Comments)

**Sarcasm or Ephasis**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cardcaptor Sakura: A Different Version**

**By: Sakura Yingfa Li**

**Rating: PG13**

**Prolouge**

**The Story**

If your thinking here's a nice different version of Cardcaptor Sakura. I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you. For one, their adventure begins when they're 13 not 10. There are also alot of twists. So, if you don't want your lovely version of Card Captor Sakura altered I'm afraid this isn't the story for you because this new version of CCS will never let you think there was only possibility for the storyline of Cardcaptor Sakura.

Once Upon a Time...

Centuries ago, there lived a powerful sorcere by the name of Clow Reed. He was the son of Lionel Reed and Mei Li. His magic was a combination of the strong and powerful magic of both the Western and Eastern rites. His name became legend. The world back then was chaos. He restored peace by means of 52 cards named the Clow Cards. He made enemies and allies. His death was unexpected. This powerful sorcerer was a very unusual man. He was strong, wise, powerful, but twisted. He was but human and like all humans. He had faults. His story became a tale, but it is true. There are four clans as proof of that. The Reed Clan, the Western Clan, the Clan of his father, Lionel Reed. The Li Clan, the Eastern Clan, the Clan of his mother, Mei Li. The Smith Clan, the Northern Clan, the Clan of his father's sister, Marie Smith. The Chang Clan, the Southern Clan, the Clan of his mother's brother, Ryu Chang.

A Few Years Later...

Two new clans rose. The Kinomoto and Amamyia Clan rose in the country of Japan as a result of Clow's death. They were mortal enemies. The Top Clans were now Six instead of Four.

A Long Time Later...

In the family of Kinomoto and Amamyia where two young people. They had fallen in love though they were mortal enemies. Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Amamyia. They eloped and had two children before her death, Touya and Sakura Kinomoto. It was during this time another Clan rose in the country of South Korea, the Kim Clan.

Our Story begins when the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Amamyia is 13 years old. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto...

**The Prologue**

"NO! MOMMY!" exclaimed a young girl around the age of three. She had short layered honeybrown hair in two cute little pigtails tied with emerald green ribbons. Her eyes were the color of the precious gemstone, emerald. Her eyes which were usually merry and full of laughter and mischief were now glassy and filled with tears that were threatening to fall out. Her mother was gone forever. She was dead. The girl cried. Endless tears running down her cheeks. Her innocent and happy life had been destroyed by the death of her mother or what few people knew by the man who killed her mother. She had simply come downstairs because she couldn't fall asleep and wanted to go to her mommy, but what she found destroyed her life. Her happiness and innocence destroyed by him. The sadness and despair in heart. She would not let it get to her. "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" she shouted shaking her mother trying to make her words reach her dead mother. Her Otou-san(Father) and Onii-chan(Older Brother) were unconcious. She cried herself to sleep. Hermother's last words in her mind as she fell asleep, "Be happy, my little Sakura," she whispered as her eyes closed and dropped down dead.

Yingfa: So sad! -sniffle-

Syaoran: Yingfa, that prolouge really didn't make sense.

Yingfa: It's not supposed to! -

Syaoran: That makes no absolute sense!

Yingfa: I know. I'm sorry, but all will be explained as the story progresses. Alright, you guys know what to do. Review! -

Syaoran: Review. It may be twisted but it's actually quite amusing.

Yingfa: Yes, it is! -


	2. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Author Note: This just to notify you, about an IMPORTANT author's note that is in my profile. I didn't feel like typing out the author's note for every single fanfiction I wrote so that's why it is in my profile. Please read it because it contains information as to what will happen to the fanfiction of Blind Love. This is NOT an actual update the following is what was written in the introduction. The reason why is because this site doesn't allow for just plain author note's.

If your thinking here's a nice different version of Cardcaptor Sakura. I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you. For one, their adventure begins when they're 13 not 10. There are also alot of twists. So, if you don't want your lovely version of Card Captor Sakura altered I'm afraid this isn't the story for you because this new version of CCS will never let you think there was only possibility for the storyline of Cardcaptor Sakura.

Once Upon a Time...

Centuries ago, there lived a powerful sorcere by the name of Clow Reed. He was the son of Lionel Reed and Mei Li. His magic was a combination of the strong and powerful magic of both the Western and Eastern rites. His name became legend. The world back then was chaos. He restored peace by means of 52 cards named the Clow Cards. He made enemies and allies. His death was unexpected. This powerful sorcerer was a very unusual man. He was strong, wise, powerful, but twisted. He was but human and like all humans. He had faults. His story became a tale, but it is true. There are four clans as proof of that. The Reed Clan, the Western Clan, the Clan of his father, Lionel Reed. The Li Clan, the Eastern Clan, the Clan of his mother, Mei Li. The Smith Clan, the Northern Clan, the Clan of his father's sister, Marie Smith. The Chang Clan, the Southern Clan, the Clan of his mother's brother, Ryu Chang.

A Few Years Later...

Two new clans rose. The Kinomoto and Amamyia Clan rose in the country of Japan as a result of Clow's death. They were mortal enemies. The Top Clans were now Six instead of Four.

A Long Time Later...

In the family of Kinomoto and Amamyia where two young people. They had fallen in love though they were mortal enemies. Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Amamyia. They eloped and had two children before her death, Touya and Sakura Kinomoto. It was during this time another Clan rose in the country of South Korea, the Kim Clan.

Our Story begins when the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Amamyia is 13 years old. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto...

**The Prologue**

"NO! MOMMY!" exclaimed a young girl around the age of three. She had short layered honeybrown hair in two cute little pigtails tied with emerald green ribbons. Her eyes were the color of the precious gemstone, emerald. Her eyes which were usually merry and full of laughter and mischief were now glassy and filled with tears that were threatening to fall out. Her mother was gone forever. She was dead. The girl cried. Endless tears running down her cheeks. Her innocent and happy life had been destroyed by the death of her mother or what few people knew by the man who killed her mother. She had simply come downstairs because she couldn't fall asleep and wanted to go to her mommy, but what she found destroyed her life. Her happiness and innocence destroyed by him. The sadness and despair in heart. She would not let it get to her. "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" she shouted shaking her mother trying to make her words reach her dead mother. Her Otou-san(Father) and Onii-chan(Older Brother) were unconcious. She cried herself to sleep. Hermother's last words in her mind as she fell asleep, "Be happy, my little Sakura," she whispered as her eyes closed and dropped down dead.


End file.
